March Of Mephisto
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: [Song-fic] Porque a Mephisto le gustan los retos, porque Mephisto sabe lo que sería bueno para el Hades; porque Hades desea un general que comande sus ejércitos; porque el mortal solo quiere redimirse con una despedida. Porque quien sepa jugar bien sus cartas será quien pueda dirigir la "Marcha de Mephisto" *Gruvia*


Bien hoy estoy bastante feliz, así que me dije a mi misma: _"Mi misma creo que es justo y necesario publicar este songfic". _Yo se que este fic les recordara algo incomodo que nos ocurrió a nosotros con Fairy Tail 334; sin embargo, esta historia surgió un día que estaba paseando con mi perro en la mañana y de repente mi reproductor coloco la canción March Of Mephisto de Kamelot; a lo cual me dije: _"En el hipotético caso en el que Gray este muerto (Yo por aquel entonces no me lo creía ¿No sería interesante verle tener una conversación con Mephisto en el purgatorio?" _A lo cual irremediablemente me puse a escribir y surgió el sonfic que publico aquí en cuestión.

Para quienes no lo sepan Mephisto en un demonio que aparece en el Folclore Alemán y al cual podemos apreciar en la obra de Fausto de Goethe; donde Mephisto (una encarnación del diablo) un demonio de apariencia estilizada y pensamiento muy frió y lógico; le ofrece a Fausto sabiduría eterna a cambio de su alma. En esta historia Mephisto también es alguien listo que le propondrá ciertas cosas al protagonista de la historia: _Gray. _Sin mas los dejo con la historia que para mi fue un placer escribir.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir esto; al igual no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria con esto.

* * *

_**Dedicado a:**__**Boogieman13 **__y a mi pequeño y querido perro __**Bach**__. Sin ellos no habria tenido la inspiración para culminar esta historia__** ¡Gracias querida por apoyarme a hacer esto!**_

* * *

**March of Mephisto.**

_"Y entonces el espartano observa desafiante a Hades, quien no deja de mirarle con curiosidad; miradas van y miradas vienen. Mientras el juego mas descarado continua, mientras se preparan para una lucha estratégica; porque quien gane la competencia será quien dirija la marcha de Mephisto."_

* * *

_Aspirat primo Fortuna labori_

_(La fortuna sonríe a tu esfuerzo.)  
Me duce tutus eris  
(Bajo mi liderazgo tu estaras a salvo)  
Vox populi vox Dei  
(La voz del pueblo la voz de Dios)  
Ad majorem Dei gloriam...  
(Para la mayor gloria de Dios)  
Ad infinitum  
(Al infinito)_

Y en aquellos diminutos instantes, en donde las penumbras bloqueaban su vista, en donde los sonidos se distorsionaban; se pregunta ¿Acaso este es el infierno? ¿El infierno es tan extraño? Se cuestiona por unos momentos, pues esta seguro de que en el infierno no debería sentir el más mínimo dolor; después de todo en la muerte solo eres un alma mundana, separada de su cuerpo mortal ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué le incomodan esos grilletes que le atan al asiento? ¡Hades prometió misericordia!

_You know just who I am  
(Tu sabes justamente quién soy)  
Don't be so distant  
(No seas tan distante)  
'cause When you're lost  
(Porque cuando estés perdido)  
I am solely there to share your grief  
(Seré el único ahí para compartir tu dolor)_

Sin embargo no logra evitar que los cabellos de su nuca se ericen en cuanto sienten ese aliento cálido rozar contra una de sus orejas, en cuanto siente el aroma propio de la carne en descomposición inundarle el olfato, en el instante en el que percibe aquel cambio abrupto de temperatura en el ambiente; en el momento en el que sus ojos se enfocan en la figura que logra divisar por su vista periférica. ¡Por todos los dioses! Está totalmente seguro de que un demonio de piel carmesí le observa con una sonrisa llena de sorna; a lo cual, sabe con completa seguridad, que si corazón siguiera latiendo estaría desbocado justo ahora. ¡Con total honestidad no teme decir que le aterra el abismo del Tártaro!

_Wailing your sorrow  
(Lamentando tu dolor)  
is only my way to comfort you  
(es mi única manera de reconfortarte)  
Reminders of innocent youth  
(Recuerdos de una inocente juventud)  
Waiting for morrow you're lonely  
(Esperando el mañana tu estas solo)  
I name your solitude  
(Yo nombré tu soledad)  
I speaketh the truth  
(Yo dije la verdad)_

_"El humanos son criaturas muy estúpidas ¿verdad?"_ Le escucha decir mientras se aproxima con la gracia propia de un ángel, por su parte no puede evitar temblar un poco ante la intimidante figura que se acerca, cada vez mas, si siguiera con vida podría escuchar el palpitar de su corazón en sus odios. _"Pero, ¡Habla niño! ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?"_ No logra hablar, solo logra negar con un movimiento de cabeza "_Por eso lo digo…"_ el demonio carmín continua acercándose "Los mortales son criaturas estúpidas" y le observa acercarse hasta estar uno frente al otro _"Y supongo que este ha de ser mi juicio ¿verdad?"_ por fin logra articular palabra, la criatura le sonríe nuevamente, parece ser que le agrada todo esto_. "Depende de cómo lo consideres joven mortal ¿Crees que lo es?"_ le ve sonreír mientras su cuerpo deja de tentarse tanto. ¡Las moiras deben de morir de risa al otro lado de la puerta!

_Now tell me all about your pain  
(Ahora dime todo sobre tu dolor)  
Down to the detail  
(Hasta el mínimo detalle)  
Don't say it's love  
(No digas que es amor)  
Your fragile heart feeds my contempt  
(Tu frágil corazón alimenta mi desprecio)_

_"Y supongo que me esperan los campos Elíseos"_ sonríe con arrogancia, el demonio solo alza una de sus cejas confundido _"Porque creo que me lo he ganado ¿No es así?"_ su sonrisa desaparece y el demonio suelta una carcajada hiriente _"¡Todos los mortales son igual de tontos!"_ escupe venenosamente cual si fuera acido que quema su garganta; su cuerpo se tensa en cuanto le ve avanzar con paso colérico _"Creen que la gloria, el paraíso o los Elíseos les espera solo por cometer alguna estupidez antes de morir"_ siente su mejilla arder y observa la cola carmesí agitarse erráticamente luego de golpearle el rostro; inconscientemente comienza a temblar _"Escúchame muy bien pequeño humano inservible"_ no quiere admitirlo pero sudor frio se desliza por su cuello _"Sacrificarse por una noble causa, sacrificarse por amor o dar tu vida a cambio de otra; ¡solo es una vana excusa para cometer suicidio!" _Abre sus ojos sin comprender el porque teme, la criatura carmín continua _"El amor humano, es un concepto estúpido; el sacrificio es una acción estúpida. Y los humanos… Los humanos al final siguen siendo lo mismo para Hades, Belcebu o Satanás ¡Criaturas tontas que le repugnan!"_ Agacha la mirada, sus cabellos ónice le cubren la vista; Mephisto ríe con sarcasmo. ¡Hades observa la escena con goce!

_Wailing your sorrow  
(Lamentando tu dolor)  
is only my way to comfort you  
(es mi unica manera de reconfortarte)  
Reminders of innocent youth  
(Recuerdos de una inocente juventud)  
Waiting for morrow you're lonely  
(Esperando el mañana tu estas solo)  
I name your solitude  
(Yo nombré tu soledad)  
I speaketh the truth  
(Yo dije la verdad)_

_"¿Valió la pena?"_ se niega a mirarle, ya que le teme, ya que su presencia le aterra tanto, que si pudiera, su corazón palpitaría erráticamente _"He preguntado ¿Ha valido la pena?"_ Asiente sin observarle; porque aunque esa criatura de color sangre le asuste; aunque recuerde que el sacrificio tiene sabor a metal ¡No se arrepiente de lo que hizo! _"No me arrepiento y jamás lo hare"_ Le observa con fiereza, el azul de su mirada choca con la amarilla de la bestia _"¡Valió la pena! Así tenga que encadenarme al Tártaro por siempre"_ Mephisto le observa con el asombro brillando en sus pupilas ¡Es un humano valiente! Piensa. ¡Cerbero agita su cola dándole la razón!

_Chase the heathen call  
(Persigue la llamada pagana)  
We belong...you and I  
(Nos pertenecemos... tú y yo)  
Unison in all you deny  
(Al unísono en todo lo que tu niegas)_

_"No eres un humano tan tonto como pensaba"_ Dice sagazmente la bestia, su cola se balancea grácilmente, como si tuviera vida propia _"Aunque un poco idiota y precipitado diría yo"_ su mirada amarilla recorre a su visitante de pies a cabeza, observándole con curiosidad _"Serias muy útil para Hades en este lugar"_ ojos azules le observan llenos de intriga, sonríe ante ello _"Te propongo un trato muchacho"_ escucha con atención y centra sus atenciones en aquel a quien llaman Mephisto _"Una oportunidad mas, podrás regresar para despedirte de ella"_ iba a aceptar de inmediato, el demonio de detiene con una seña de manos _"Pero a cambio… A cambio te quedarás en este lugar por siempre"_ le desata de la silla, le permite que lo piense un poco; es una decisión difícil para un mortal sin duda alguna. ¡Caronte observa con asombro desde la distancia!

_I am the thorn in your side  
(Yo soy la espina en tu costado)  
That seeks accomplishment  
(Que tiene por objeto la realización)  
Reminding the mortal of death  
(Recordando lo mortal de la muerte)  
I am the spore of your pride  
(Yo soy la espora de tu orgullo)  
An angel heaven send  
(Un ángel enviando del cielo)  
The master of all  
(El maestro de todos)_

_"Acepto"_ dice seriamente, no tiene mas que perder después de todo; Mephisto sonríe con un poco de asombro _"Eres el primero de todos los mortales que acepta esta proposición"_ comenta con sutileza, los cabellos de ébano de su visitante se agitan con la brisa del lugar _"Eres libre para ir al mundo de los mortales una vez mas"_ le observa sonreír, no entiende porque pero ese chico en particular le agrada _"Eso sí, en cuanto el tiempo acabe tendrás que regresar"_ le ve asentir con entusiasmo antes de partir. Mephisto deja escapar una exclamación mezcla de asombro y orgullo de sus labios, aquella que logra llegar a los oídos de Caronte y Cerbero. ¡El Hades será muy divertido a partir de ahora!

Y aunque sabe que esta travesía a la que llama "despedida" es un estado temporal, esta totalmente seguro de que no lo desaprovechara, aunque sabe que luego tendrá que regresar a cumplir un acuerdo eterno, esto no le importa en lo absoluto; aunque sabe con total franqueza que ha vendido su alma a Hades no se arrepiente de lo que hizo; ¡Una oportunidad mas! Una despedida es lo único que necesita. Por lo que permite que la brisa que rodea al inframundo le roce las mejillas con sutileza, pues esta es toda la redención que necesita. ¡Hades y Perséfone han ganado un poderoso soldado!

* * *

Y con esto culmino esta historia, ya que debería de continuar adelantando las otras; como he dicho con anterioridad ¡Para mi es todo un placer escribir! Así que si les gusta, pueden comentarlo en un bonito review.

_**Se despide...kAeDe-HiMe...**_


End file.
